I Changed My Life Because of You: Quam FanFiction
by imadamsayshipper
Summary: Quinn and Sam,Damian and Lindsay fanfiction. Fabrevans/Quam/Overgron and Damsay
1. Chapter 1: New Home, New School

**PROLOGUE: YOU MUST HAVE TO READ BEFORE CONTINUING, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU COULDN'T UNDERSTAND. **

**So this is a Quam or Quinn and Sam fan fiction, I'll be making this or update this every day of my life, if I have nothing much to do. So, it's Christmas break and I think, I have lots of time to update. This story is rated T because of the language and mature things. If you hate how the character changes, I'm so sorry. I'm not gonna include all of the glee characters but probably most of the glee project characters will be included this story will be half DAMSAY. To be honest I like to put a little Sebastian and Quinn stuff. I'll be having OCs (Own Character) don't worry they'll be introduced.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 1: NEW HOME, NEW SCHOOL<strong>_

"Lindsay, seriously? Why do I have to transfer? I'm good at L.A and you're letting me join you here in this crappy Lima, Ohio? "

"Quinn, look. Mom and Dad are at New York for our family business and no one's taking care of you, Ella and Marc there" Lindsay took some boxes where their stuffs are, out from the delivery truck.

"I can take care of myself, I'm 19 for crying out loud"

"Can you take care of Marc and Ella then? He's 14 while Ella's 12 and their both a teenager do you know what could've happened to them if they don't have someone to accompany them. They could smoke, do drugs-"

"Yeah, Yeah! I get it! Blah-blah-blah" Quinn was a little bit annoyed for being transferred from a wealthy, beautiful place to a crappy, hell-like place.

"Now that you understand. Help me with these boxes, put them inside our apartment. Room 206 I should say?" Lindsay placed a box on the ground, giving Quinn a look, to help her.

"Urgh, this is my most hated thing to do" Quinn grabbed a box and headed inside the apartment to Room 206.

She went upstairs carrying the big box which was covering her whole face. While she was walking, there was a guy running just on the exact way where she is walking, she didn't even see him nor he can see her too. The guy bumped Quinn causing Quinn to drop the huge box on her leg.

"Aw!" she yelled loudly, she grabbed her foot, making it ease from pain.

"Sorry" the guy ran without even helping her.

"Oh! People in here don't have manners"

The guy ran, Quinn was lucky that he didn't hear what she have said. He looked back at Quinn and ran faster.

Quinn finally got it to room 206; she quickly unlocked the door and threw the box strait on the floor.

"Eww! This is gross, it's all dusty" she waved her hand over her face, trying to shoo the dust away from her nose.

"Okay, we're all set. Welcome to your new _home_" Lindsay swung her hand to Quinn's shoulder. Quinn released Lindsay's hand away from her shoulder.

"This is gross!"

"That's why, we have to clean this. Marc, why won't you help us out here and stop texting your ex-girlfriend Dina" Lindsay gave a broom and a mask to her siblings.

"It's Dianne!" Marc tried to correct her. They all cleaned their apartment until it's squeaky clean.

* * *

><p>"Okay, it's bed time. There's school tomorrow" Lindsay switched off the light and tried to adjust to their new <em>home.<em>

Quinn kept on struggling on how to adjust. She kept on moving time to time because she couldn't help herself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>6:00 AM<strong>

**Monday at Lima, Ohio**

The alarm clock rang making the siblings wake up.

"Rise and shine!" Lindsay was already prepared she, cooked breakfast.

Quinn rose up from bed and rubbed her eyes. She glanced at their small clock. "6:00 AM! At L.A we wake up at 8:00. What is this place?"

"I woke you up because all of you have to help me out" Lindsay walked out and moved to fry eggs.

"Ella, wake up" Marc yelled.

"Marc, do you have to shout?" Quinn got annoyed.

"Why won't you stop yelling and help me here" Lindsay yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll be using the bathroom first" Ella told them, she went inside the bathroom.

Quinn went to the kitchen and helped Lindsay; she placed the dished on the dining table. Marc, swept the floor.

"How's my outfit?" Lindsay spread her hands out.

"You look like a slut" Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" Lindsay continued cooking.

* * *

><p>"What is this school? Gosh is this a public school? Gross!"<p>

"Stop making comments Quinn. Why don't you look at yourself? you dress like you are a daughter of a farmer" Lindsay, commented on her sister's way of dressing.

"Do you want me to look like you? A slut?" Quinn rolled her eyes.

They all went inside the school. Quinn was so shocked; she saw some of her friends from the church choir.

"Hey Quinn! What are you doing in this crappy place?" Mercedes jumped after seeing her friend after 10 years.

"My sister wants us to transfer 'coz mom and dad are on a business"

"I have to go, stay with your friends" Lindsay tapped Quinn's shoulder.

"That's your sister?" Santana curiously asked.

"Yeah..." Quinn replied, awkwardly.

"She's known to be a total slut...Like us!" Santana yelled.

"Funny! Yes, I know she acts like a slut but I didn't know you too"

Mercedes played a shoulder on Santana. "Ooops! You're too innocent to know" Santana covered her mouth with her hands.

"Oh my gosh! He's hot!" Quinn covered her mouth.

"See Mercedes, she changed too" Santana, grabbed Brittany's hand.

"Who? Sam Evans?" Mercedes gave Quinn a weird look.

Santana, Mercedes and Brittany gave each other a weird look.

"I don't know but, probably"

"Just to let you know, he's off limits. He's popular and has a popular slutty girl friend. More slutty than us or your sister" Brittany warned.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2" Mercedes and Santana did a countdown.

"1! Bingo!" Brittany joined in unison. The three copied Sam's girlfriend's _usual _dialogue.

"Hey boyfriend, I miss you" The three whispered in unison.

Quinn looked at her crush, Sam and his girlfriend. She noticed her friends copied the exact dialogue his girlfriend said. She giggled but then, sighed after seeing him kissing his girlfriend on the lips.

They all walked out of that place, so that Quinn couldn't see too much PDA from the couple.

"So, what's your first class?" Mercedes, tried to rescue the silence between the four of them.

"Umm. Spanish with Schuester" Quinn glanced at her schedule.

"Amazing, we all have the same classes oh and it's 'Mr. Shuester'" she emphasized the mistake of her friend.

"Whatever" Quinn laughed. They walked to Spanish; there are three chairs in a row. Mercedes, Santana and Quinn got it first.

Brittany was standing near them. "Umm…Quinn, if you wouldn't mind. Can you transfer seat? I wanna sit beside my girlfriend" the Latina asked.

Quinn stood up and transferred, it was just in front of them so nothing much for her to bother. "I'm so sorry, I hope you understand" Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded. She grabbed a book from her Gucci sling bag and read it. She didn't notice there were two people who just sat beside her.

"Good Morning Class" a man went in.

Quinn shut her book close and paid attention. She jumped slightly from her chair, when she saw Sam Evans and his girlfriend sitting beside her. Mercedes so did notice it.

"Oh no, this is not going well" she whispered to Santana. Santana nodded and paid attention.

"Okay class, I'm 1 hour late and that means we only have 15 minutes and class is over" the teacher said. The class howled.

"But- But, I know all of you have Biology next right?" he made sure.

"Yes" the class said in unison.

"Umm, actually I have swimming next" Quinn raised her hand.

"Me too I have swimming next, Mr. Shue" Sam raised his hand too. Quinn blushed for knowing Sam and her has the only the same next schedule.

"Well, does anyone have different next classes besides them?"

The class went silent; the bell rang after 15 minutes. "Okay, settle down people wait, there is a final instruction" the teacher tried to catch their attention back.

The students sat back again. "Okay, both of you go to the swimming pool while the rest stay" he pointed at Quinn and Sam.

Quinn and Sam fixed their things. "Mr. Puckman from biology is absent and he phoned me that you are staying at my class for the next 2 hours"

The class groaned, Sam and Quinn left. Quinn didn't want to walk with Sam because it might be a little awkward.

"Hey! Wait up!" Sam yelled, running towards Quinn while closing his bag. Quinn heard that, she blushed and stopped and looked at him.

He finally got it to Quinn and dropped a thing. Quinn knelt down to try getting it and so as he. They both touched each other's hand. They stared at each other and Quinn was blushing, she felt uncomfortable.

"Okay, so. Brief for swimming huh?" she tried not to be obvious as she stood straight.

"It's swimming shorts" Sam blushed in embarrassment. "So you're Quinn? Lindsay's sister?"

"Yes, I am" Quinn blushed that he knew her name even if they haven't met.

"70's pants for school?"

"Erm? Do you mind?" Quinn thinks he embarrassed her. _Lindsay's right, I don't have fashion sense. He likes slutty girls unlike me._

They got it to the pool; they opened the gate and saw lots of kids already there.

"Sorry Coach Runtz, sorry we're late"

"Okay, sit down at the bleachers and pay attention to what I say" the coach blew a whistle.

Sam and Quinn sat together. "Okay, here are your requirements, get your notebook and list them down quickly"

The students hurriedly grabbed their notebook to take down notes.

"Swimsuit, Goggles and Head Cap for girls" "For boys, swimming trunks and goggles"

"We start next week" the bell rang and they students went out for lunch.

"Bye! See you around" Sam walked ahead of Quinn.

_I thought he's asking me to sit with them.Q_uinn was sad to know.

She walked to the cafeteria and saw Mercedes and Santana already sitting. She sat beside them and searched all through the cafeteria for Sam but he still wasn't there.

"Looking for Sam?" Mercedes teased.

"He was so kind and not snobbish like what you said" Quinn told them.

"There he is" Santana pointed at Sam and his friends including his slutty girlfriend went inside the cafeteria doors.

They walked and passed to Quinn's table. "Hey Sam" Quinn waved a hand.

His girlfriend gave her a bad stare and she gave Sam a look. "Who's this ugly old-fashioned girl?" his girlfriend asked.

"I don't know!" he told his girlfriend.

"Don't talk to strangers kiddo, you don't fit in our group nor in their group" Sam said to Quinn while, pointing at Mercedes and Santana.

Quinn had teary eyes.

"You don't look hot like my girlfriend or as hot as your friends" Sam's group walked to their table.

His girlfriend buried her face on Sam's chest.

"Told 'ya! Don't trust him" Mercedes warned.

"You're not old-fashioned actually you look pretty except…the way you dress" Santana commented. Mercedes elbowed her.

"He is so different" Quinn said, confusingly.

"He's a hundred percent not him when Emily's with him" Mercedes said, making her hands move in circles.

"Who's Emily?"

"Emily Vasquez, the total slut" Santana said.

"Oh, she's new. For short, she's Sam's girlfriend" Santana added.

Brittany went at their table, Santana kissed her cheeks and Quinn gave them a stare.

"Yep, what you are thinking is right. We're lesbians" Santana explained.

"What's wrong with Ms. LA?" Brittany asked.

"Sam was being kind to her and told she was not as hot as us or as hot as Emily to be friends with him" Santana explained.

"Awww. You're not what he's telling you. You can be hotly sexy like us" Brittany did a pose.

"Brittany!" Mercedes defended.

"7:00 PM at my house? We'll do you a makeover" Brittany suggested.

"Good idea" Mercedes and Santana yelled in unison.

Quinn nodded.


	2. Chapter 2: The Makeover

**Previously: ** "7:00 PM at my house? We'll do you a makeover" Brittany suggested.

"Good idea" Mercedes and Santana yelled in unison.

Quinn nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 2: The Makeover<em>**

The girls went out of the cafeteria. Since it's the first day of school, they have no afternoon classes for the mean time. They walked through the hallway, and passed through the cork board where lots of papers were pinned.

"Wait" Quinn stopped, to look for some clubs to audition.

"If singing is your passion, join the GLEE CLUB" she read. She took a pen out of her sling bag.

"No! Don't!" Mercedes rescued, she stopped Quinn's hand for writing on the audition sheet.

"Why?

"Quinn listen carefully, we were glee clubbers before, the three of us but, we quitted because you will never have time to be the star or have solos, because of Rachel Berry and plus, you get slushied every single day of your life because they are known to be the losers" Mercedes held an 'L' hand-sign on her forehead.

Quinn laughed "Slushied? Seriously?"

"Yes, we're serious" the three friends said in unison.

"Then I'll sign up for cheerios" Quinn wrote her name in the cheerios signup sheet.

"That's perfect! They're like the top of the food chain"

"How 'bout you guys? What clubs do you join?"

"Before we do glee club but for now I am currently working as the editor in the school's newspaper while these two girlelas do cheerios" Mercedes told her.

"Listen Quinn, if you did it to cheerios later phone me" Santana hugged Quinn.

"Um, me a Brittany will go to Uncle Roger to get my car fixed for the big makeover tonight, K?

"Sure San, and I have a meeting for the school newspaper" Mercedes added.

* * *

><p>Quinn went to the field where the cheerios audition was held. She went at the girl's bathroom and changed to her track suit which she borrowed from Santana.<p>

"Umm, I would like to audition"

"Show me your stunts" the girl yelled. Quinn jumped in the woman's storming voice and became nervous.

"_This woman is a terror_". She told herself

Quinn did summersaults, cartwheel, handstand and more stunts she learned when she was at L.A.

"You look professional, do you join cheerleading before?"

"I'm the captain at our school at Los Angeles" Quinn smiled.

"Ohh, I see. You got it" The coach handed Quinn her uniform.

"You can wear them starting next week"

Quinn went out of the field and rang a phone to Santana.

"Santana speaking, how may I help you" a Latina said in the other line.

"I got it to cheerios" Quinn yelled in happiness.

"Congratz darling" Santana said.

They hang up the call. Emily was walking behind her and heard exactly all the details Quinn told Santana. She was with Sam and Dave Karofsky who was holding a slushy. Emily notices Quinn, the Quinn who greeted his boyfriend at lunch yesterday. She felt a pang of jealousy and grabbed Karofsky's slushy.

Sam stopped by his locker and kissed Emily goodbye.

Emily went nearer to Quinn.

"Hey old-fashioned baby, I heard you got it to cheerios?"

Quinn nodded awkwardly.

"Warning, I am the head cheerleader so don't mess up with me" She threw a slushy on Quinn's face and walked out.

Sam saw everything that happened and also notice it was Quinn; he helped her to the bathroom.

At the bathroom Sam was standing behind her. Quinn couldn't see who brought her there; she quickly rubbed her eyes to remove the corn syrup off. Her eyes were like burning. She grabbed tissues on her bag and wiped her shirt and her pants.

She suddenly noticed Sam.

"What the hell are you doing here? You hated me and now you're helping me? Is this the boy's bathroom?" she almost yelled.

"Okay, I was mean to you at lunch, I just don't wanna ruin my reputation because of you. And no, this isn't the boy's bathroom this is actually the faculty CR. I heard you got it to cheerios? He smiled.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm unpopular and can't be friends with the popular? And yes I am a cheerio" Quinn tried to go out of the bathroom but Sam stopped her.

"I don't wanna see you shiver in cold, here" he removed his jacket and handed them to Quinn.

Quinn grabbed it suddenly and wore it on her body. She twisted the door knob and opened the door.

"Thanks" she went out of the bathroom storming.

Sam laughed at himself.

* * *

><p>"Quinn are you ready for some girly makeover?" Brittany yelled.<p>

Santana pulled the hair tie on her hair. "Not these hairstyles they are so nursery-ish"

Santana did her hair first; she cut Quinn's hair in a layered style and formed some side bangs.

"Perfecto" Santana stared at her masterpiece of Quinn's hair.

After her hair, the girls started her outfit. Brittany pulled her _70's pants _off.

"Brittany!" she yelled.

"I'm not trying a pervert or whatever. These pants won't work for being sexy" she said seductively.

"Now remove your shirt and wear this" Mercedes threw a dress.

Quinn held the dress, it was a pink dress, and it was really short. "You're making me a slut?" she questioned.

"That's what you want" the three said in unison. Quinn laughed, they all laughed.

Quinn removed her shirt and wore the dress.

"Now, that's a wrap" Santana yelled.

The three girl taught her how to walk, seduce a man, be extremely sexy, how to dress sexily. They even made her read some girly books and made her watch some matured movies.

"Thanks girls, I promise to put in mind what you thought me tonight" Quinn hugged them.

* * *

><p>Santana, Mercedes and Brittany were standing at Santana's locker talking about what happened last night. The door opened and the sun shone onto them, a girl appeared from the glittering sun.<p>

She was wearing a purple buttoned sleeveless dress and it was 10 inches above her knee and she wore a matching 7-inched strapped shoes.

"Oh My Gosh! Quinn?" Mercedes was shocked.

Quinn flipped her hair. All of the boys stared at her, from head to toe. Sam and Emily passed by them, Emily had her eyes stable on Quinn as they walk while Sam stared at her beautiful, lovely body.

The girls walked to their classes, Mercedes and Brittany has Science, Santana has Math while Quinn has Physics. They split up and promised to see each other at the cafeteria later at lunch.

Quinn entered the Physics room with all eyes staring at her. She could hear some whispers as she walk.

"Wow, she looks childish yesterday and now she looks sluttier than her sister"

Quinn liked the way people look at her and she just loved the way what they thought about her. She doesn't wanna be a slut but because of this guy, she will. She flipped her hair as she walk, some boys were raising their hands to signal her to sit beside them. But, she sat by herself alone at the center.

Time passed, Sam went inside that room too. Quinn was so amazingly happy for having another class with Sam Evans. Sam stared at her as he walks to a chair beside his best mate, Mike. He hit his foot on a chair in front of him which he didn't see because of staring at the lovely lady, Quinn.

"Hey dude! What's up? You like that chica don't you?" Mike greeted.

Sam didn't reply, he was still staring at her. He was sitting two tables behind where Quinn was sited. A moody woman stormed inside the classroom. Everyone stood up to greet the teacher which was their usual thing to do.

The teacher sat on the teacher in front of her students. "Okay, get your books and open it on page 112" she said with a bored voice.

"Look Miss, it's our first day at your class and you're making us learn by now?" Quinn yelled while chewing a gum.

"She's changed" Sam whispered to Mike.

"What?" Mike asked.

The teacher began to cry after hearing what Quinn said. "You know what, you're right. I'm not in the mood for a class actually, but the principal forced me to work today. I just broke up with my boyfriend just this morning" the teacher cried.

"Sad to hear, sorry" Quinn said half-heartedly. The students grabbed their book and pretended to read while the teacher was still sobbing. The physics room was filled with some noise and it was such a mess. Some of the kids were kissing and making out; some were throwing paper on each other. Quinn was different from them, she was reading a book THE NOTEBOOK, her favorite, she read it 5 times and never got bored.

Sam tore a paper from his notebook and wrote a message; he folded it into half and wrote;

'To: Quinn Fabray.

IT'S PRIVATE DO NOT OPEN'

He passed it to people until it reached to Quinn. Quinn held the paper in her hands, didn't know who it came from, she was hesitating to read it or should throw it, until she made a decision, to read it.

"Meet me at the choir room later. Sam" she read in mind. She twisted her head to search the room for Sam, until they met their eyes. She quickly smiled at nodded in agreement to what he asked.

The bell rang after 4 hours of being locked in that crazy, noisy room. They went out of that classroom. Quinn grabbed her phone to text Mercedes that she couldn't able to eat lunch with them.

Quinn: Merc, so sorry I can't eat lunch with you. Sam asked me to meet with him at the choir room later

Mercedes: Sure Quinny, don't forget to kiss and seduce him!

Quinn: Lol, I'll try :))

* * *

><p>Quinn walked to the choir room and saw Sam all alone.<p>

"What is this all about?" Quinn asked as she approached to Sam, who was sitting at a piano chair. Sam didn't reply, he instantly grabbed Quinn's hand and made her sit at his lap. Quinn let out a chuckle.

"Hey!" Quinn slapped him playfully on the cheek. Without any word Sam leaned his face on Quinn's and pressed his lips to hers. Quinn's eyes widened during the kiss.

"_What is he thinking? But anyways, without any move I did I got him_" she told herself. The kiss became more extremely passionate. Sam carried Quinn in his hands and made her sit in the piano.

Quinn unbuttoned his shirt so the kiss would become hotter, Sam played with her hair. Quinn played with his hair while he slid the sleeves of Quinn's dress. The kiss became more passionate until it would be called 'making out'.

* * *

><p>"Mike, did you see my Sammy-boo?" A childish voice asked.<p>

"Umm Ems did you? I was actually looking for him too" he lied.

A guy suddenly appeared and grabbed Emily's hand. "Shit! Bryce" she said flirtatiously.

The guy dragged her to the janitor's room.

"They're gonna make out probably" Mike teased his self and walked away.

* * *

><p>Quinn realizes they were going deeper and felt sparks. Sam on the other hand won't budge, he like the way he kissed her. He finally realizes he is like cheating her girlfriend so he released from the kiss.<p>

"What?" Quinn tried to kiss him again but only a smack because he released immediately.

"See 'ya around. I have to meet Mike" Sam winked. Quinn's cheeks flushed red, and she followed him out of the choir room.

* * *

><p>"What the hell were you doing with Quinn at the choir room?" Mike almost yelled but let out a laugh.<p>

"Umm, we talked about glee club?" Sam said awkwardly.

"Oh for goodness sake! Do you think Quinn the very popular girl will join glee club?" Mike gave him a weird look.

"Okay fine, I made out with her" Sam can't resist the guilt inside of him.

"It's obvious with your hair, and two buttons from the top of your shirt are unbuttoned" Mike raised an eyebrow. Sam fixed his hair and buttoned hi shirt so it won't be that obvious.

"Wait, did you know Emily and Bryce hid in the janitor's room? Something creepy is happening between the both of you guys" Mike did a creepy voice.

"Now, she's cheating on me?" Sam yelled.

"And you are cheating on her too" Mike added.

Meanwhile Emily came in the cafeteria with Bryce, but they split up.

"Hey babe" Emily said, while urging a kiss on Sam's lips. But Sam moved away.

"What's wrong Sammy boy?"

"Look Ems, I know what you and Bryce did. And to be honest I cheated on you too with Quinn" Sam yelled.

"Its fine, we both cheated. I forgive you" Emily said seductively.

"But, it's not what a relationship is" Sam insisted. "Let's just eat" he changed the topic.

The group ate their lunch and became silent for a long time, Emily is uncomfortable in this situation so she kept on mumbling on and on but no one's listening.


End file.
